Pippi & Equestria Girls Christmas Songfic
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: It's December, which means it's time for Pippi and his friends Singing Holiday Songs.
1. Prologue

Before the Songfic begins, Let's do Characters Request

Twilight Sparkle is wearing orange Satin Shirt, Beige Pretty Trench Coat, Red-black Sawtooth Pattern Trousers, and beige-black Open Toe Boots.

Rainbow Dash is wearing Purple Sporty Long-Sleeve Tee, Shiny Number Hoodie with with 25 on the hand, light orange Down Skirt, Blue Butterfly Socks and Pink gradient trainers.

Pinkie Pie is wearing red record T-shirt, black-white two-tone blazer, light brown dalmatian print miniskirt, red hounds tooth tights, and rainbow sandals.

Rarity is wearing black-white lace-waisted knitted top, gray ladylike tweed jacket, green belted a-line skirt, brown diamond print tights, and, white lacy heels.

Applejack is wearing red pattern sweater, denim jacket, flower print skinny jeans,and brown ankle boots with ribbons.

Fluttershy is wearing Blue Rose Chocker Blouse, Purple Lace Collar Cardigan, White Lacy Baby Bloomers, white ribbon pattern socks, and light pink baby mary janes.

Sunset Shimmer is wearing brown-white gradient jumper, brown edgy biker jacket, black leather flared skirt, grey napoleon boots.

Applebloom is wearing gray-green daisy design knitted top, black denim jacket with trim, black mini flare skirt, and black kitty heels.

Sweetie Belle is wearing blue embroidered top with gems, black-white ladylike tweed jacket, white pinstripe trousers, and dark blue gem detail ankle boots.

Mash Buttons is wearing purple long sleeve t-shirt, 3/4 lenght jeans, and black-white military trainers.

Scootaloo is wearing black-purple fluffy sporty zip-up top, white-black warn down jacket, gray down skirt, sky blue outdoor boots.

Babs Seed is wearing bold scratched trench, black-white-blue edgy striped dress, light blue lace sides leggings, and purple faux fur-topped boots.

Pippi Longstocking is wearing red-black two-tone blazer, sailor dress, red houndstooth tights, and rainbow sandals.

Annika is wearing red-write striped v-neck tee, black low rise skinny jeans, sky blue basic loafers.

and Tommy is wearing light red shirt, purple hoodie, blue-green trousers, and Light Blue Basic Loafers.


	2. The Christmas Eve

Out in the woods, a little girl named Pippi Longstocking. The place he had was a very good one; the sun shone on him; as to fresh air, there was enough of that, and round him grew many large-sized comrades, pines as well as firs. But the little Fir wanted so very much to start a sing.

Pippi: (singing) Silent night, holy night,

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child.

Holy infant, so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly-

During the Song, Pinkie Pie rolled the Sleigh with the Apple Family.

Pinkie Pie: Watch Out!

Pippi caught up. Pippi is sitting in front of the sleigh.

All: (Singing) GOING ON THE SLEIGH! Lalalalalalalala!

GOING ON THE SLEIGH! Lalalalalalalala!

GOING ON THE SLEIGH! Lalalalalalalala!

GOING ON THE SLEIGH! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

The sleigh fall down in the snow until it stop at his house. The Families have gone into the living room to decorate some Christmas rooms.

CMC and Pippi: (singing) Meeting everyone, single day, make me feel very happy.

Mane 6: (singing) But sometimes, things don't go as plan I couldn't stand watchwatching them, talking

Tommy and Annika: (singing) Breaking Rules is what I do every day. Mistakes were made and I could have learned from it

Applejack and Applebloom: (singing) I can't get out again, or else I will be alone Forever!

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and CMC: (singing) I must keep my hopes up, every day.

All: (singing) Thanks everyone, again!

Everyone going outside to see the star.

Pippi and CMC: (singing) Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the Way.

THE END


	3. It's The Most Wonder Time of the Year

Applejack laid down his pen, and looked up at the clock, which pointed to the hour of seven. He rubbed his hands; adjusted his capacious waistcoat; laughed all over himself, from his shoes to his organ of benevolence; and called out in a comfortable, oily, rich, fat, jovial voice:

"Yo Ho! my boys," said Applejack. "No more work to-night! Christmas Eve, Granny! Christmas, Mac! Let's have the shutters up!" cried old Fezziwig with a sharp clap of his hands, "before a man can say Jack Robinson..."

"Hilli-ho!" cried Applejack, skipping down from the high desk with wonderful agility. "Clear away, my lads, and let's have lots of room here! Hilli-ho, Granny! Cheer-up, Mac!"

Clear away! There was nothing they wouldn't have cleared away, or couldn't have cleared away with Applejack looking on. It was done in a minute. Every movable was packed off, as if it were dismissed from public life forevermore; the floor was swept and watered, the lamps were trimmed, fuel was heaped upon the fire; and the warehouse was as snug, and warm, and dry, and bright a ballroom as you would desire to see on a winter's night.

In came a fiddler with a music book, and went up to the lofty desk and made an orchestra of it and tuned like fifty stomach-aches. In came Applebloom, one vast substantial smile. In came the three Apples, beaming and lovable. In came the six followers whose hearts they broke. In came all the young men and women employed in the business. In came the housemaid with her cousin the baker. In came the cook with her brother's particular friend the milkman. In came the boy from over the way, who was suspected of not having board enough from his master, trying to hide himself behind the girl from next door but one who was proved to have had her ears pulled by her mistress; in they all came, anyhow and everyhow. Away they all went, twenty couple at once; hands half round and back again the other way; down the middle and up again; round and round in various stages of affectionate grouping, old top couple always turning up in the wrong place; new top couple starting off again, as soon as they got there; all top couples at last, and not a bottom one to help them.

When this result was brought about the fiddler struck up "Sir Roger de Coverley." Then Applejack stood out to dance with Applebloom. Top couple, too, with a good stiff piece of work cut out for them; three or four and twenty pairs of partners; people who were not to be trifled with; people who would dance and had no notion of walking.

But if they had been thrice as many—oh, four times as many—Applejack would have been a match for them, and so would Applebloom. As to her, she was worthy to be his partner in every sense of the term. If that's not high praise, tell me higher and I'll use it. A positive light appeared to issue from Fezziwig's calves. They shone in every part of the dance like moons. You couldn't have predicted at any given time what would become of them next. And when Applejack and Applebloom had gone all through the dance, advance and retire; both hands to your partner, bow and courtesy, corkscrew, thread the needle, and back again to your place; Applejack "cut"—cut so deftly that he appeared to wink with his legs, and came upon his feet again with a started to sing.

Applejack: (singing) _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

 _With the kids jingle belling_

 _And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"_

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

Applebloom: (singing) _It's the hap-happiest season of all_

 _With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_

 _When friends come to call_

 _It's the hap-happiest season of all_

Babs Seed: (singing) _There'll be parties for hosting_

 _Marshmallows for toasting_

 _And caroling out in the snow_

 _There'll be scary ghost stories_

 _And tales of the glories of_

 _Christmases long, long ago_

The Apple Family: (singing) _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

 _There'll be much mistletoeing_

 _And hearts will be glowing when love ones are near_

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

When the clock struck eleven the domestic ball broke up. The Apple Family took their stations, one on either side of the door, and shaking hands with every person individually, as he or she went out, wished him or her a Merry Christmas!

 _There'll be parties for hosting_

 _Marshmallows for toasting_

 _And caroling out in the snow_

 _There'll be scary ghost stories_

 _And tales of the glories of_

 _Christmases long, long ago_

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

 _There'll be much mistletoeing_

 _And hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near_

 _It's the most wonderful time_

 _Yes, the most wonderful time_

 _Oh, the most wonderful time_

 _Of the year!_

The Song ended, cherred from the Apple Family and said to viewers.

The Apple Family: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

THE END


	4. Frosty the Snowman

Running outside into the grounds at the back of the city, the children stopped, looking at the untouched snow. Then they grinned running down the steps and jumping on each other, he sounds of their laughter drifting into the dining room. Dodging this way and that both animals and humans played together, knocking each other over. Lying on their backs Annika, now is wearing black smart jacket and Tommy made snow angels, both laughing as Babs Seed managed to send Applebloom nose first into a drift.

Pippi: Let's have a snowball fight

Applebloom: Great idea.

The boys and girls split into opposing teams.

Soon the air was thick with flying snow, each team determined to beat each other. All laughing as they were hit, having as much fun being hit by snowballs as they were throwing them. Then suddenly there were two loud yells, as Applejack and Rarity were all hit.

Applejack: Having fun?

He brushed snow off his jacket.

Children: Loads of it

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash threw snowballs at them.

For a while the pair joined in the fight before walking off and leaving the children to their game. Changing location the children chased each other around the grounds soon ending up outside the castle kitchen. Just as Sweetie Belle threw a snowball at Annika, one of windows opened and Twilight poked his head out, only to receive Sweetie Belle's snowball strait in the face. Seeing what he had done Sweetie Belle gasped in horror as Twilight wiped the snow away, then yelled as Twilight threw one back at him.

Twilight: Having fun?

Sweetie Belle: Sorry Twilight, I was aiming for Annika but she ducked

Twilight: Do not worry Sweetie, it was only a snowball, I made plenty as a lad myself, no 'arm done. I simply heard the noise and opened to window to see what was its source was

Twilight shutting the window.

Moving further away from the grounds the children stopped as they saw Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy walking towards them. With a nod to each other they dived behind trees, waiting for the pair to walk past. Then the human children threw snowballs, while the Crusaders pounced on the pairs. Both Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy gasped with shock, throwing snowballs back and trying to fend off the Crusaders. Catching Tommy and Sweetie Belle by their cloaks, Sunset gently threw both of them into a deep snow dirt, while Fluttershy did the same to Scootaloo and Mash Buttons. Surfacing out of the snow the four gasped, all grinning from ear to ear.

Sunset Shimmer: Truce?

Children: Truce

Sunset and Fluttershy left.

Arriving back at the castle, Sunset and Fluttershy found the parents deeply involved in present wrapping.

Pinkle Pie: What on earth happened to you two?

She wrapped Sweetie Belle's presents.

Fluttershy: Your son and his friends, they ambushed us with snowballs

Pinkie Pie: Well at least they are having a good time

Outside in the garden the children had given up their snowballs, all walking through the grounds towards the park.

Annika: I know lets all make snowmen

Tommy: Great idea Annika

Pippi, Tommy, Applebloom and Annika began working together with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed and Mash Buttons teaming up. As they were working, Applebloom began to sing Frosty the Snowman

Applebloom: (singing) _Frosty the snowman_

 _Was a jolly happy soul_

 _With a corncob pipe_

 _And a button nose_

 _And two eyes made out of coal_

Babs Seed: (singing) _Frosty the snowman_

 _Is a fairy tale they say_

 _He was made of snow_

 _But the children know_

 _How he came to life one day_

Sweetie Belle: (singing) _There must have been some magic in that_

 _Old silk hat they found_

 _For when they placed it on his head_

 _He began to dance around_

 _O Frosty the snowman_

 _Was alive as he could be_

Sweetie Belle gathered twigs for arms.

Tommy: (singing) _And the children say_

 _He could laugh and play_

 _Just the same as you and me_

Pippi: (singing) _Thumpetty thump thump_

 _Thumpety thump thump_

 _Look at Frosty go_

 _Thumpetty thump thump_

 _Thumpety thump thump_

 _Over the hills of snow_

Scootaloo: (singing) _Frosty the snowman knew_

 _The sun was hot that day_

Pippi: (singing) _Let's run and_

 _We'll have some fun_

 _Now before I melt away_

Children: (singing) _Down to the village_

 _With a broomstick in his hand_

 _Running here and there all_

 _Around the square saying_

 _Catch me if you can_

 _He led them down the streets of town_

 _Right to the traffic cop_

 _And he only paused a moment when_

 _He heard him holler "Stop!"_

 _For Frosty the snow man_

 _Had to hurry on his way_

 _But he waved goodbye saying_

 _Don't you cry_

 _I'll be back again some day_

 _Thumpetty thump thump_

 _Thumpety thump thump_

 _Look at Frosty go_

 _Thumpetty thump thump_

 _Thumpety thump thump_

 _Over the hills of snow_

The Children they worked, their voices carrying into the castle.

Standing back they admired their snowman, all they were missing was a carrot for a nose and some clothes, the coal eyes and mouth obtained from the coal bunker.

Pinkie Pie: Well you have certainly done a good job

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked towards them.

Annika: We all made them

Applejack: Who started off Frosty the Snowman? We could hear your singing on the second floor

Applebloom: I did, well we were building snowmen

Rarity: Well you can finish them later it is time for lunch, you all look cold

Mash Butons: I'm warm Grandfather

Rarity: Hold it there all of you. None of you are taking another step until you have taken off those snow covered things

THE END


	5. Jingle Bells

Soon music begins to play "Jingle Bells" as it shows a fantasy sequence as it shows Twilight's instruments playing by themselves due to their music as it shows bells ringing as it shows a sleigh with a horse pulling it through the snow as Twilight was riding in it with Babs Seed, Pippi, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset Summer and Applebloom up front with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Twilight: (Singing) _Dashing through the snow In a one horse open sleigh_

Pippi: (Singing) _O'er the fields we go Laughing all the way_

They all laugh

Rainbow Dash: (Singing) _Bells on bob tails ring Making spirits bright_

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) _What fun it is to laugh and sing A sleighing song tonight_

It shows the sleigh going through a wonderous snow forest as snow falls here and there so magically as the bells ring.

All: (Singing) _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
 _Jingle all the way_  
 _Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
 _In a one horse open sleigh_

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer: (Singing) Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way

Applebloom watched as they singed and soon decides to join in wondering if its part of Christmas tradition.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Pippi: (Singing) _Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh._

Twilight: (Singing) _A day or two ago_  
 _I thought I'd take a ride_  
 _And soon Miss Fanny Bright_  
 _Was seated by my side_

Pippi: There ya go Twilight that's the Christmas Spirit. (Smiling at her)

Twilight: Thanks its the first time I've ever sung.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah it was remarkable.

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) _The horse was lean and lank_

Rarity: (Singing) _Misfortune seemed his lot_

Applejack: (Singing) _We got into a drifted bank_

Fluttershy: (Singing) _And then we got upsot_

Soon they see the horse was heading into a snow bank as it stops as Twilight and her friends are launched into the snow bank as they rise up and laugh happily and soon it shows big snowflakes as they are shown on the snowflakes drifting down as bells ring about in the air as if dancing about.

All: (Singing) _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
 _Jingle all the way_  
 _Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
 _In a one horse open sleigh_  
 _Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
 _Jingle all the way_  
 _Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
 _In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

It shows them flying down as they landed back in the sleigh with the horse walking down the road as they sang.

All: (Singing) _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
 _Jingle all the way_  
 _Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
 _In a one horse open sleigh_  
 _Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
 _Jingle all the way_  
 _Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
 _In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

Twilight: (Singing lovely) _In a one horse open sleigh..._

THE END


	6. Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer

It was a reindeer-A REAL reindeer, but this reindeer was special she had a ribbon around her neck. She was quite beautiful.

Pippi: (Sees the reindeer) Is that...a reindeer?

Applejack turns around seeing the reindeer and soon speaks

Applebloom: The chilly said that Reindeer is a friend of theirs. She is from Santa's home-she got lost when she was practicing her flying in the woods and she was tired and hungry so the Chilly took care of her and are going to help her get home.

Applejack nods

Pinkie Pie: (Walks over to the Reindeer as she saw the ribbon around her neck) Hmm...your name is Ribbon I bet. (Smiles)

Babs Seed nodding

Pinkie Pie: Hahha I guessed right. (Smiles) Your a very beautiful reindeer.

Applejack: Chilly chilly chilly.

Granny Smith: Applejack said that Babs Seed dreams of being one of Santa's Reindeer one day, but some of the other reindeers at the flying school she goes to tease her thinking a girl reindeer would never be part of Santa's reindeer team.

Big Mac: Thats so mean.

Pippi: That would be if only girls had wings and boys didn't have any. (Arms crossed)

Pinkie Pie: (Looks at her and smiles) Don't worry Babs Seed I know your a great flyer and I bet once we get you back home to Santa's house you'll show the other reindeer just how wonderful a flyer you are and I know Santa will let you become a part of his team. Everyone's different, but being different is special. You know you remind me of a Reindeer who though different was special to everyone-he even saved Christmas.

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) You know Dasher and Dancer  
And Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid  
And Donner and Blitzen.  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all?

Soon a fantasy sequence begins showing Santa's main reindeer flying in the sky and soon it shows fog setting in as it showed a bright light shine through and it showed Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer as he has a bright red nose as it shined.

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Play in any reindeer games

It shows Rudolph walking over to the other reindeers to play reindeer games, but they laughed at him because of his red nose and ran off to play leaving Rudolph to be sad for being left out in the games.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
Rudolph with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
Then all the reindeer loved him  
And they shouted out with glee  
"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
You'll go down in history!"

Then it showed Rudolph in the stable as it was Christmas Eve and he was quite sad, but then Santa came in as he told him that his bright nose was so bright he wants him to guide his sleigh tonight because of the fog and Rudolph smiled happily as he agreed to lead the sleigh. Soon it showed Rudolph at the head of the sleigh as they flew off to deliver presents and everyone was happy and celebrated for Rudolph saved Christmas.

Soon the music fades as the sequence returns to normal

Pinkie Pie: (To Babs Seed) You see Rudolph was just like you Ribbon-he too was different, but in the end his bright nose saved the day.

Applebloom: Besides girls can fly better than boys can so I bet you'll show the other reindeers how its done.

Babs Seed: (Looks at Applebloom and smiles as she nuzzled her and Pinkie Pie)

Applebloom: Hahhaa.

Applebloom: Chilly chilly chilly.

Granny Smith: Oh.

Big Mac: What did Applebloom say?

Pippi: He said that he and his friends are touched that your willing to help our friend that they'll be happy to lead us to Santa's house safely and also they want to thank us for giving them a wonderous snowball fight-the best one in years.

Pinkie Pie: ;Smiles: Why your very welcome Applejack.

THE END


	7. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

As the next songfic begins, snow falls outside of the house. The doors opens as Twilight, smiling, peeks out and sings.

Twilight: (Singing) We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year

Twilight happily rushes inside to check her list of preparations for Christmas. Pippi was helping her mother out as she was getting some stuff that is on the list.

Day one: time to get my list in shape  
Christmas is around the corner

Pippi: (Singing) So much to do, not a moment left to wait  
Have to get it done before the holidays are here

Twilight: It's that Christmas time of year  
So everyone sing

The mother and daughter then heads out of the room, happily galloping down the stairs as they prepare to get their coats to head on out.

Both: We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year

Now on the streets of Canterlot City, ponies are shopping, looking through stores while looking for gifts for one another. Pippi, Tommy and Annika and an unwilling Phobos carried gifts for the Friendship while checking off the items.

Twilight: (Singing) Through the streets of boutiques  
Picking out the perfect presents  
Every shop, have to stop  
Try to find the perfect gift

The family now heads through a lot for Christmas Trees, looking through one. Pippi giggles as she points to a tree.

Nyx: (Singing) Now the tree has to be  
Just the perfect one – that's it! That's the one!  
Every light shining bright  
Starting from the base to tip

The family brings the tree and gifts back home. While Tommy and Pippi decorate the tree, Twilight is in the kitchen with Annika, baking some food.

Twilight: Have to bake, decorate

Twilight glances at the clock then gasps as she rushes out and gallops upstairs to look for a dress to wear.

Now I need the perfect dress – a success!

Twilight is wearing the Gala dress that Rarity once made for years ago which the human has updated. She heads downstairs while the others are waiting for her patiently.

Oh, no, I can't be late  
I've got Pinkie Pie's party date  
Where everyone sings

The family arrives at Pinkie's party. Pippi hangs out with her friends, laughing as they talk among one another. Twilight smiles as she dances, in her usual funny way, while singing.

Both: (Singing) We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year

Twilight and Pippi smiles as they are at the door, watching carolers sing songs outside of the castle.

Nyx: (Singing) Ponies caroling, singing songs we know and love  
Music fills the air, rising to the stars above

A while later, Nyx laughs as she and her family watches the snow fall outside while Twilight reads a book by the fire. The Princess smiles warmly as she sings while hugging her adopted son Spike.

Twilight: (Singing) Watching snow, reading by the fire  
Family close, stockings hung with care  
Outside those ponies singing merrily  
Listen close as they start to sing

On the last part, we see a split screen as Twilight and ponies outside sing happily.

Twilight, Pippi and Choir: (Singing) We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year

Now it's later as Twilight and Annika are putting their little children to bed. The mare smiles warmly to her love and nuzzles her as she sings.

Twilight: (Singing) Time to stop and count my blessings  
Put the craziness aside

The purple human looks at the stars, sighing as to how lucky she is to have family and friends caring for her and Pippi.

Christmas only comes around once a year  
And every year fills my heart with pride  
When everyone sings

Soon in a field outside of Carterlot City, Twilight, Pippi, their friends and family are singing the final song up.

Twilight, Pippi and Choir: (Singing) We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy... New... Year

"Merry Christmas, mommy." Pippi said as she nuzzles Twilight who smiles warmly and hugs her little girl.

"Merry Christmas, honey." Twilight whispers as she kisses Pippi on the lips gently.

THE END


	8. The Twelve Days of Christmas

As music begins to play, Pinkie hops around happily as she begins to sing to us.

Pinkie: On the first day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie giggles as she holds out a big bowl of ravioli.

A big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie put the bowl again as she hops around, singing down a hall.

On the second day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie zips over and pulls out two party cannons as she fires them off then shows off a bowl of ravioli again.

Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

After that, Pinkie came out of a hole in the ground, singing.

On the third day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie smiles as she happily feed herself 3 chocolate cupcakes, then shows off the previous items that the mare got for Christmas.

Three chocolate cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie bounces on the ceiling, somehow, as she kept singing her song.

On the fourth day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie is seen happily floating into the air via balloons, giggling before showing the previous days items.

Four pink balloons  
Three chocolate cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie looks at the islands floating around while trotting down the hall in delight.

On the fifth day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Five cherrychangas appears around Pinkie, much to the pony's happiness and delight. She is loving her gifts!

Five cherrychangas! Yum!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie is somehow hoping a rope as she swings across the screen playfully.

On the sixth day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie is somehow blowing off 6 streamers at once and shows off the previous items.

Six streamers streaming  
Five cherrychangas!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie drank some chocolate from a chocolate fountain before licking her face off, surprisingly wiping her face off. She manages to sing somehow in light of missing a face.

On the seventh day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie rolls on the ground playfully along with seven rocks who rolled with her.

Seven rocks a-rolling  
Six streamers streaming  
Five cherrychangas!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie is balancing on the top of the items that her true friends gave to her so far as she dances and sings.

On the eighth day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Clown ponies appears, honking their noses, juggling balls and laughing, much to Pinkie's delight.

Eight clowns a-clowning  
Seven rocks a-rolling  
Six streamers streaming  
Five cherrychangas!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie is seen jumping around, decorating a room while preparing for a party.

On the ninth day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

On the next part, a couple of drums are drumming with everything else been shown doing stuff.

Nine drums a-drumming  
Eight clowns a-clowning  
Seven rocks a-rolling  
Six streamers streaming  
Five cherrychangas!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie throws the bowl right into a bag and throws it on her back. Playfully, she kept on singing while bouncing along, despite the huge bag on her back right now.

On the tenth day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie drops 10 gifts for the emotionless Gummy as her song continues playing for the audience.

Ten gifts for Gummy  
Nine drums a-drumming  
Eight clowns a-clowning  
Seven rocks a-rolling  
Six streamers streaming  
Five cherrychangas!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

"Whew...!" Pinkie sighs, wiping a sweat off her face. She is almost done with her song.

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

A couple of chickens fell right onto the mare who pops out of them happily. As she continues singing, Pinkie rush all over, showing the items that she has gotten so far.

Eleven rubber chickens  
Ten gifts for Gummy  
Nine drums a-drumming  
Eight clowns a-clowning  
Seven rocks a-rolling  
Six streamers streaming  
Five cherrychangas!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioli

Pinkie took a deep breath. She has been doing great. Time to finish this song up!

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My true friends gave to me

Pinkie now happily put 12 candy apples into a huge party cannon, then loads in the other stuff. As she finishes her song off, the mare jumps into the party cannon itself, ready to fire.

Twelve candy apples  
Eleven rubber chickens  
Ten gifts for Gummy  
Nine drums a-drumming  
Eight clowns a-clowning  
Seven rocks a-rolling  
Six streamers streaming  
Five cherrychangas!  
Four pink balloons  
Three cupcakes  
Two party cannons  
And a big bowl of ravioliiiii!

Soon the party cannon went off, sending everything into the sky...including a familiar pink girl who flew up to the camera, singing happily, "WHEE!"

Pinkie...hits the camera with a yelp. The silly girl recovers enough to give a happy giggle to the audience who applauds.

THE END


	9. The Bells of Christmas

Everyone was bored and tired at the North Pole. No one had any Christmas spirit, not even Tommy or Annika. That meant no one had any motivation to make toys. Santa and Carol had done there best to cheer them up, but their efforts were in vain. Tommy, Annika, Pippi, and the CMC were sitting around the Naughty and Nice Center. Pippi started softly singing a song she learned.

Pippi: _In the silence of the night_

 _When the snow lies soft and still_

 _You can see a magic light_

 _And hear the ring of Christmas bells_

All the CMC remembered this song. They sung with her. Tommy and Annika looked over.

Children: _Though the night seems long and dark_

 _It is the earth just gone to sleep_

 _The stars that dot the sky above_

 _Hold you in their precious keep_

Pippi smiled and sung the last part of the first verse softly.

Pippi: _So close your eyes and come with me_

 _The Christmas bells will bring you home._

Tommy stared at them for a moment, and smiled. Annika did too. Soon, everyone was grinning. They all sung the last verse so loud you could here it on a plane-radar.

All: _Now with song we fill the night_

 _While magic dances in the light_

 _To wish you now and all the year_

 _The joy that comes with Christmas cheer_

 _Hear our voices fill the air_

 _To drive the winter's cold away_

 _And so our hearts with all will share_

 _The love that comes with Christmas Day_

 _The love that comes with Christmas Day_

 _The Christmas bells will bring you home!_

"What's going on?" asked Santa, coming down from his office, "I thought none of you had Christmas spirit. What was that song?"

"It's an Kids thing," I replied.

"Oh, really?" Santa asked raising one eyebrow.

So what do you think? Good? I bought the song on iTunes, under The Santa Clause. I know it was short, but I liked it.


	10. It's a Human Kind of Christmas!

It's snowing in Canterlot City as that greatest time of the year is now here. The Mane Six goes through town, smiling at the decorations that are hung up. Ponies move out their way, celebrating that great time of the year.

The Mane Six happily begins to sing a song as music begins to play.

Mane Six: (singing) _It's a human kind of Christmas_  
 _In every color shade_  
 _All around the world of Equestria_  
 _It's Christmastime here today_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are making a snowman, but the top head fell off, landing on top of Scootaloo. Although surprised, the trio of fillies laugh this off.

 _It's a human kind of Christmas_  
 _Its light never fades_  
 _All around the world of Equestria_  
 _Christmas is here to stay_

Twilight spots Spike having trouble trying to put up lights on a tree. With a smile, she uses her magic to lift him up while singing.

Twilight: (singing) _Christmas is a time of joy_  
 _When the light of friendship burns bright_

Applejack is seen helping Apple Bloom putting up decoration, both sisters and their big brother saw pictures of their families of the past.

Applejack: (singing) _Takin' time for family_  
 _To recall the past and do what's right_

Fluttershy giggles as she helps animals set up the trees for Christmas, giving them treats which they help themselves.

Fluttershy: (singing) _And outside gentle snow is falling_  
 _Forest creatures keeping warm below_

The Mane Six are on the train, travelling to Canterlot. They plans on giving out presents to the princesses and Twilight's family waiting in Canterlot right now.

Mane Six: (singing) _And all throughout Equestria_  
 _We feel the light of friendship only grow_

 _It's a human kind of Christmas_  
 _Its light never fades_  
 _All around the world of Equestria_  
 _Christmas is here to stay_

Rainbow laughs as she is seen pulling a sleigh through the snow with the CMC and Spike riding, smiling in happiness.

Rainbow: (singing) _Dashing through the snow_  
 _In a one-horse open sleigh_  
 _Over the fields we go_  
 _Laughing all the way_

Rarity is in a room, helping Sweetie and a smiling Spike decorate a room while she uses her magic to wrap up presents.

Rarity: (singing) _Decorate with boughs of holly_  
 _Fill the halls with wonder_  
 _Wrap the presents, silver paper_  
 _Trim the tree and place them under_

For Pinkie, she removes pages of a calendar, giving as she helps herself to some cookies while singing.

Pinkie: (singing) _Time for counting down the days to Christmas_  
 _Every day that passes is a party we can throw_

The Mane Six are travelling with presents, heading to the castle as they sing happily.

Mane Six: (singing) _Time for counting down the days to Christmas_  
 _And everyday our friendship grows_

Inside the castle of Canterlot, friends and families gather to celebrate, singing, eating, having fun. Twilight hugs her big brother Shining Armor who is with his wife Princess Cadance as the Royal Sisters open gifts to each other. They love them!

Mane Six and Choir: (singing) _It's a human kind of Christmas_  
 _In every color shade_  
 _All around the world of Equestria_  
 _It's Christmastime here today_

As the song comes to an end, everyone in the room gathers as the song comes to an end.

 _It's a human kind of Christmas_  
 _Its light never fades_  
 _All around the world of Equestria_  
 _Christmas is here..._  
 _To stay_


	11. Deck The Halls

As our next number begins, Rarity hums as she walks through a room and happily decorates with her ways of fashion. The mare with a smile begins to sing.

Rarity and Choir: _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la_  
 _Fa-la-la-ahhh_  
 _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la_  
 _Fa-la-la-ahhh_

Rarity gleefully begins putting up ribbons and banners all over a hallway, much to approval of Fancypants and Fleur Dis Lee who watches her.

Rarity: _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
 _'Tis the season to be jolly_  
 _Christmas day's around the corner_

Choir: _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Rarity fires a little spell onto the fireplace, making a fire glow. A couple of foals cheers as they head over to get themselves warm, making the generous unicorn smile at such sight.

Rarity: _Light the hearth, let's make things warmer_

Choir: _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Rarity got to work on instructing Big Macintosh and Soarin' who brings in a big tree right into the front and center. It must be perfect without delight.

Rarity: _Bring the tree in front and center_

Choir: _Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

Rarity: _Gleaming bright in all its splendor_

Choir: _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Rarity smiles as she got to work on decorating the Great Hall. The servants and friends helped her out, putting fur onto the mantle. The unicorns use their magic to make candles and put stars onto the ceiling, along with ribbons.

Rarity: _Boughs of fur upon the mantle_  
 _Shining stars, each dancing candle_  
 _Draped in ribbons red and silver_  
 _Joy upon us is delivered_

Rarity and Choir: _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _Fa-la-la, la-la-la_  
 _Fa-la-la-la_

 _Fa-la-la, la-la-la_  
 _Fa-la-la-la_

Rarty smiles, she is enjoying this. The mare then passes out papers so that she and her friends have fun in wrapping gifts.

Rarity: _Wrap our gifts in colored paper_

Choir: _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

Rarity: _Tie with bows and store for later_

Choir: _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

Rarity proceeds in helping some of the cooks bring in some food onto the table for the guests, friends, and family to enjoy.

Rarity: _Set the feast upon the table_

Choir: _Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

Rarity hugs Spike who is happy of the gift she gave him: a huge gem. The mare goes over to help her sister up as she sings on.

Rarity: _Friends together, willing, able_

Rarity and Choir: _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Everyone in the room smiles as they all sing together, coming together to bring this song to a great end. Rarity stood in the center of her friends, hugging Spike and Sweetie gently.

Choir: _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Rarity and Choir: _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la_  
 _Fa-la-la-ahhh_  
 _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la_  
 _Fa-la-la-ahhh..._


	12. Silent Night

It was cold outside of Fluttershy's cottage, but inside, the mare was helping her animal friends get ready for a warm winter's nap.

Angel motioned to Fluttershy a bit. Understanding what he wanted, the mare asked happily, "Oh, you want a lullaby before you sleep?"

Angel nodded, making her giggle.

"Very well, then." Fluttershy said as a song began to play as she sang.

Fluttershy: (singing) _Silent night, starry night_  
 _All is calm, all is bright_  
 _'Round the forest, parents and young_  
 _Gentle creatures everyone_  
 _Home in burrows deep_  
 _Home in their burrows deep_

The birds nuzzled each other in nest while mice got into their holes, smiling. Fluttershy moved around, helping the little kitties to sleep.

 _Silent night, starry night_  
 _Snowfall makes the meadows white_  
 _Huddle close to keep family warm_

With a smile, Fluttershy put a warm blanket onto a beaver, which chattered while smiling.

 _Tomorrow's dawn will bring Christmas morn_  
 _Now the day is done_  
 _Now that the day is done_

Fluttershy put some leaves onto some squirrels and chipmunks in a hole in a tree, making them like blankets and beds.

 _Silent night, starry night_  
 _Leaves are still and the moon's in sight_  
 _Dreams are born as their eyes fall closed_  
 _Tomorrow's gift is that nobody knows_

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile warmly. Her animals were fast asleep, mostly. She flew up to the ceiling to help some animals up there as an offscreen choir sang with her.

Fluttershy and Choir: (singing) _Sleep in beautiful peace_  
 _Sleep in beautiful peace_

Fluttershy (with Choir singing alongside): (singing) _Oh-whoa (Sleep in beautiful peace)_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh (Sleep in beautiful peace)_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh (Sleep in beautiful peace)_  
 _Oh-whoa (Sleep in beautiful peace)_

Fluttershy flew down to Angel. She nuzzled him happily while kissing him on the forehead.

Fluttershy and Choir: (singing) _Sleep in beautiful peace_

Angel started sleeping with a warm smile on his face.

Fluttershy: (singing) _Sleep in beautiful peace..._

Fluttershy kissed Angel on the forehead again as the audience applauded.


	13. Auld Lang Syne

At midnight in January 1st, Apples inside their farmhouse, saying "HAPPY NEW YEAR!". As music begins to play, Applejack smiles at pictures of her parents. The Earth human then nuzzles Apple Bloom as she begins to sing.

Applejack: _Should old acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _and never brought to mind?_  
 _Should old acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _and the days of auld lang syne?_

The two sisters smiles as they hold up cup of apple ciders as they sing together.

Applejack and Apple Bloom: _For auld lang syne, my dear,_  
 _for auld lang syne,_  
 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_  
 _for auld lang syne._

Granny smiles as she gave warm blankets to the fillies. The trio looks at pictures of their own family while singing.

Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith: _For family not here, my dears_  
 _Havin' journeyed far and wide_  
 _For loyalty and kindness both_  
 _We smile at days gone by_

The choir begins to vocalize as Big Macintosh helps Apple Bloom remove decorations on their tree. Applejack picks up pics of her parents and smiles warmly. She misses them. With a tear drop, the mare continues to sing.

Applejack: _And surely you'll buy your pint cup!_  
 _and surely I'll buy mine!_  
 _And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_  
 _for auld lang syne._

The two sisters held up their cups once more as they sing together, in remembrance of those who can't be here on New Years Day.

Applejack and Apple Bloom: _For auld lang syne, my dear,_  
 _for auld lang syne,_  
 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_  
 _for auld lang syne._

Soon the whole family got together, looking at the pictures and smiles, singing and finishing their song up.

All: _For auld lang syne, my dear,_  
 _for auld lang syne,_  
 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_  
 _for auld lang syne._

 _ _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_  
 _for auld lang syne.__

This song finished as Applejack smiled.

Applejack: Happy New Year

All: Happy New Year Too.

Applejack and Apple Bloom hugs more as fireworks kept on exploding on the night sky, celebrating welcoming a new year.


	14. The Best Christmas of All!

Pippi stood all alone on the balcony of the castle, overlooking the snow-covered landscape. It was Christmas Eve, and he had invited a lot of his good friends to a Christmas he knew he was supposed to be happy around this time of year, but how could he? Everyone but his good friend Twilight had the spirit of Christmas.

"Why so glum, PL?"

The girl turned his head to the source of the voice. Right next to him he saw two kids named Tommy and Annika, leaning on the railing.

Pippi sighed as he explained, "Oh, Tommy, Annika, I wanted to throw a party and make it a Merry Christmas for everyone. But Twilight is missing out."

"Now, kid, the Christmas spirit doesn't come from a party." Annika told him, placing a paw on Pippi's shoulder.

"Huh?" Pippi asked.

"It comes from sharing the holidays with family and friends." Annika explained, "And considering what you just said about Twilight, it seems that he has the best friend anyone could want in you."

The girl thought this over. Perhaps the kids were right about what they were saying.

"Well, I guess you're right. And I wish everyone could have the best Christmas ever," Pippi said with a chuckle, "Even Ol' Long Ears the humbug."

Tommy grinned as he gestured to the starry sky, "Well, haven't you watched Rainbow Dash? If you wish on a star, your dream might just come true."

Pippi looked to the brightest star in the sky, then nodded with a smile. He knew exactly what kind of wish he had in mind.

"Okay, I wish that home or away, with family and friends, whether you have the fanciest decorations or the humblest little tree, that... that everyone could have the Christmas spirit."

Just then, something magical happened. One of the stars slowly descended from the heavens towards the three. When it reached them, it turned out to be a glowing gold Christmas star.

"Whoa!" Pippi exclaimed in amazement.

The girl looked to Tommy and Annika, who nodded with smiles. With a smile of his own, Pippi gestured for the two to follow him back inside, and they obliged. Surely, this definitely could be the best Christmas anyone ever had.

A little later, Pippi approached a Twilight, the latter sitting in a big red armchair.

"Hey, Twilight?" Pippi spoke up.

"Whaddya want, Pippi?" The purple human asked with a scowl.

"Well... I want my friend to put the star on the tree." Pippi replied as he held out the golden star he had.

"You want ME to do it?!" Twilight asked in surprise as he smiled.

"Aw, you bet I do!" Pippi replied with a nod.

With a smirk, Twilight took the star and walked over to a small yet lovely Christmas tree and placed the star on top. And just has he did so, the star began to glow much to everyone's amazement.

Much to everyone's surprise, Twilight gave off the biggest grin anyone had ever seen, "Merry Christmas!"

Then, without warning, the tree that got its star grew big and tinsel and bows appeared on it along with colored Christmas lights.

"Wow!" Fluffershy exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I don't believe it!" Rarity said in awe.

"Wow, that's so cool" Applejack smiled.

"Oh my..." Rainbow Dash said with a grin

Then, all of the Christmas decorations became beautiful and ornate, much to everyone's surprise and happiness.

One of the partygoers, a young yellow human named Applebloom exclaimed, "It's magical!"

"Wow!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed excitedly as his trademark crown transformed into a Santa hat.

"Oh-hoo-hoo, wow!" Scootaloo said in awe at the decorations.

Pippi looked to Tommy and Annika with a satisfied look that managed to say 'Thank you, guys!'

"That ol' star never lets ya down!" Annika remarked with a grin

As music began to play, Twilight sat back in his chair with a satisfied grin. Just as Pippi came up and leaned against the chair, looking over the decorations, happy with everything. Meanwhile, as Pippi Longstocking leaned against the fireplace with his parents and sister, his girlfriend The HuMane Six along with The HuCMC, Babs Seed, and Mash Buttons, Pippi began to sing a little song.

Pippi: _**Here we are,**_

 _ **Warm and cozy by the fire's glow**_

With a grin, Sweetie Belle held a mistletoe over himself and Mash Buttons.

Sweetie Belle: _**Singing songs**_

 _ **And stealing kisses under the mistletoe**_

Grinning, Scootaloo gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the cheek, making him smile.

Scootaloo: _**We've finished our feast**_

Rainbow Dash: _**Had the tastiest treats!**_

Twilight and her husband, Sunset Shimmer, came up to the stage, holding each other's hands.

Sunset: _**But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete**_

All: _**Without true friends and family**_

 _ **And the memories we recall**_

As the Trixie walked towards the stage, they joined in the sing as well.

Trixie: _**It's the love we share that fills the air**_

All: _**And makes this the best Christmas of all**_

Soon, all the partygoers gathered around the tree. One of them The Dazzlings picked up a present and handed it to Diamond Tiara.

The Dazzlings: _**Something special underneath the tree**_

Dazzlings opened his gift to find a plushie version of himself inside. Diamond Tiara smiled and sighed happily as Scootaloo hugged his new plushie, because this gift seemed perfect for him. Meanwhile, HuCMC watched as Dave Seville opened their gift to him. He smiled widely to find inside the package a suit fit for a prince.

HuCMC, Babs Seed, Mash Buttons, Tommy, and Annika: _**We hope it fits you perfectly!**_

Dave gave them each a hug, "You guys are so sweet!"

As he sang, Pippi looked up at the star on the tree.

Pippi: _**I'm making a wish**_

 _ **On a sparkling light**_

Just then, Riding on his back were two human teenage named Cheese Sandwich and Flash Sentry.

Cheese and Flash: _**But that's not what makes this a magical ni-ight**_

"Everybody now!" Pippi, Tommy, Annika, HuCMC, and The HuMane Six exclaimed.

Everyone: _**It's our true friends,**_

 _ **And family...**_

 _ **And the mem'ries we recall...**_

HuCMC, Babs Seed, Mash Buttons, Tommy, and Annika: _**That we recall!**_

All: _**It's the love we share**_

 _ **That fills the air**_

 _ **That makes this the best Christmas of all**_

The HuMane Six: _**It's good friends**_

 _ **And warm wishes that makes this the best...**_

The HuMane Six and The HuCMC: _**It's the beeest...**_

All: _**Christmas of all!**_

The crowd cheered and applauded wildly from the performance before the Everyone got onstage and stood with Pippi, Tommy, and Annika happily while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity hugged HuCMC hugged her parents. Pippi put his hand on Pinkie Pie's shoulder as he : (to the camera) Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Ha-ha! Merry Christmas, everybody!

Then Everyone turned towards the camera as they all cheered out loud.

All: Merry Christmas!

They then cheered and talked to one another while the couples grinned and kissed.

THE END


End file.
